


Cupcake

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Phil’s lockdown birthday celebrations end as excitingly as they began, all thanks to a piñata cupcake.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	Cupcake

—

“Ready?”Phil asks, managing to tear his gaze away from the colourfully topped cupcake on the plate in front of him.

“You mean to click the record button?” Dan wraps his other hand around his index finger, hovering above the phone screen. “I think I can manage not to fuck that up.”

“Okay!” Phil exclaims all too cheerfully for what’s to come. He picks up the knife and holds it above the cake, and nods to Dan to begin recording.

He’s nearly shaking with some form of childlike excitement, and Dan almost - very, very almost - feels some sympathy, knowing what’s bound to come once the knife slices through.

As the cake gets sliced, Dan sees Phil’s face drop, and can’t help but laugh. Phil joins in a second later.

“What were you expecting?” Dan asks through his laughter, which now borders on snorting.

“I thought loads of m&ms were going to come out!” Phil moves the slices so both are in view to the camera. “But it’s just...”

“There she is,” Dan adds, zooming in to both the lone m&m that sits in front of the otherwise hollow cake.

The recording ends, and Phil sits in the chair beside Dan’s, and picks up the m&m, twisting it around in his fingers.

Dan, meanwhile, is still laughing to himself.

“At least it’s relevant to current society, I mean don’t we all feel like a single m&m piñata these days?” Dan ponders, and doesn’t even wince when the m&m bounces off of his forehead, instead picking it back up and popping it into his mouth with a saccharine smile. Phil’s mouth drops open.

“You didn’t just eat the one good thing going in my life after all this disappointment!” Phil protests, and Dan simply shrugs.

“That’s for having a million birthday celebrations, bitch,” Dan replies, and reaches for one half of the now abandoned cupcake. 

Phil rolls his eyes and walks over to the sink, placing the knife in. 

“I was willing to let go of the fact they only sent three instead of four, because I was so excited but now this...” Phil leans against the counter and pouts.

“Your life is just full of travesties, truly,” Dan picks at the rest of the cupcake whilst waiting for the recording to post to Phil’s account.

“Not as much as the person monitoring the Tesco customer service email once they see what I sent.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be quaking in their boots, Phil. Overgrown man child is one cupcake short does take precedence over a pandemic, after all.” 

Phil flips him off and walks over to collect his phone, checking the stories posted.

“Which did you use, kind regards or yours faithfully?” Dan asks, brushing the crumbs off of his lap.

“I wasn’t writing to their parents to ask for permission to marry them, Dan,” Phil rests his arms on top of Dan’s head as he starts scrolling through the reactions to the story. “Went with a good old ‘I look forward to hearing from you’.”

“I’d like to invoke my partner privileges in that you can’t be mad when I eat your food.”

Phil doesn’t miss a beat. “This is the part where I gasp in that i’ve sent a stroppy email to a poor, innocent customer service employee when my oaf of a partner ate it instead and thought I wouldn’t notice, right?”

Dan looks up at him and nods, eyes wide; strangely reminiscent of the looks he gave in the early days when he wanted his own way.

“Then said partner should try not walking into every wall on the way for a midnight snack and not drop everything in the kitchen whilst looking for something of mine to steal, and remember that he is and will never be the sneakiest food thief, I know every trick in the book.” He drops a quick kiss to Dan’s forehead and grins, stepping back.

“You fucking twat,” Dan runs a hand through his hair. 

Phil shakes his head. “Birthday perks, you can’t say that.”

“It’s February!”

“It’s still my birthday as far as twitter and tumblr are concerned, it counts.”

They stare each other down for a second or two, before Dan sighs and gets up, walks over to the treat cupboard and pulls out a pack of m&ms.

“I can’t fucking believe i’m willingly doing this,” he mumbles as he picks up one of the remaining cupcake and presses the chocolate into it.

“I love piñatas,” Phil muses, smiling to himself as he watches Dan at work. “Don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to me seeing a ten second instagram story clip and getting so happy about it i write a whole ass fic not even an hour later
> 
> tumblr; cafephan


End file.
